Letters
by allie-VL
Summary: Well the title explains mosto f it. This is like right after Willows gets back to Sunnydale after restoring Angels soul in L.A. And to tell you the truth I really hate this story but just read it. PLZ???
1. To Buffy

Summary: Angel writes a letter to Buffy and to see what it's about you better read the letter.  
  
Author's note: Let's pretend Buffy was in Angel's dream when he lost his soul for the 3rd time and not Cordy. Buffy's letter reply will be in the next chapter.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I expect that Willow told you about how Conner was born and a few other things too. But What I'm going to tell you I haven't shared with anyone, not even Cordelia. When I learned that Conner had slept with Cordelia the only reason I was mad was because I wasn't mad at all. I thought I was supposed to love Cordelia. So I didn't talk to her. I was so sure that I was in love with Cordelia. But when she cheated on me I wasn't upset. Not the least bit. Well, maybe a little. Since Cordelia was so much of a mother to Conner when he was a baby only a year ago, and now she's sleeping with. That did get me a little upset. I won't say that I wasn't attracted to her because at one point I think I was. But I always knew that she could never give me true happiness so that's the only reason I was with her. You're the only one who's capable of doing that (giving me complete happiness). And I was lonely. Lonely, because I wasn't with you, but now I know I can and I wan to be with you. I just found out that all of my good deeds had been enough and I was made human. I haven't shared this with anyone, and before I do I'd like to know if we could go on a date sometime. If you accept I'd be willing to move with you to Sunnydale and leave LA. I have no purpose in LA anymore and the rest of the AI team could stay I'm sure they could mage without me. I'm very sorry to say this but I didn't feel comfortable seeing you. I guess I would feel embarrassed to tell you all this about what has happened the past year. Please forgive me that and for being with Cordelia too. And take me back.  
  
Always, Angel 


	2. To Angel

Summary: Buffy's reply to Angel's letter. And the next letter I'm not sure if it's a letter or they will meet. If they meet then I will have a phone call.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
I LOVE YOU! And yes I would love it if we could get back together. You're human. WOW! I feel privileged that I am the first person you tell. But before you get too excited I should probably tell you what's been happening around here. Well about a year ago I was sleeping with Spike. I am SOOO SORRY about that. I regret it all. It was never love it was never even a date. I just felt horrible after coming back from the grave I just couldn't take it anymore. It's still hard for me, but it's so much better. I won't have any problems though when you're here. I hope you will still accept me after what I did. But of course I would accept you for loving Cordelia as long as it's over. I loved, no I don't think it was ever really love with Riley but I really, really liked him. But for what I did with Spike was not OK at all. Xander got mad at me for a while we didn't talk for a day, but then we made up and I hope you can too. Can we go out, this is so exciting you're human we can do anything together that we never could. So how do you respond? Do you call, or do we keep it up with this chain letter thing we have going on? Call me! Or letter me!  
  
Buffy 


	3. To Buffy

Summary: A letter to Buffy from Angel.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I guess these letters could go on for a while but hopefully we'll meet soon. Very soon! So that would mean yes I want o be with you even though you were dreadfully with Spike for a... few months? I'm not sure about how long but then again I don't really want to know, because.. it's Spike. I miss you. The last time I saw you was right after you came back. And that was only for a few hours. I'm glad we could talk but I really wanted to have more time. That was almost three years ago though. A lot has happened since I left Sunnydale with both you and me. More than what I've said in these letters. But I'd like to have it so that it's like we were never apart. I want to tell you everything that's happened, but not in these letters. It's not as good maybe we could even call each other sometime or something like that before we meet, unless you want to meet right now. This is confusing. It's like a first date and you don't know what to say, but with us it was never like that. I don't know why it is now. We really should meet so I can stop jabbering in these letters.  
  
Angel 


	4. To Angel

A/N: I was really getting sick of writing those letters and I was running out of things to say so here's a phone call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was just getting back from patrolling and she was going to go to bed when the phone rang. Everyone else was a sleep so she had to get it.  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: That's me, who is this?  
  
Angel: Angel.  
  
(Long silence)  
  
Angel: I thought it was about time we should talk instead of those letters.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I'm glad you called. So glad. So glad I don't even know what to say.  
  
Angel: Yeah neither do I.  
  
Buffy: Well in the letters you said you had so much to tell me.  
  
Angel: You're right its just harder to say this on the phone.  
  
Buffy: I feel the same way. I have so much to say but I can't say anything. Angel I don't know what to do. I don't feel good talking to you. It's really hard.  
  
Angel: I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have called. So I guess...I'll see you lat-  
  
Buffy(starting to cry): No don't go! But I can't do tis. It's too hard. But I don't want you to go. I just like the fact that you're hear, well you can hear me I can hear your breath. But I can't say anything.  
  
Angel: Maybe I should come over.  
  
Buffy: OK.  
  
Angel: I'll be there soon. I love you  
  
Buffy: Love you, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel was driving to Sunnydale before the conversation had started. Since he had been human he decided that it was time he started acting like a real one and bought a cell phone. That's where he had been calling Buffy from. He hoped that they're conversation would lead to them having to meet. And in a way it did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: See wut'd I tell ya, this story SUCKS!! If you even dared to read this crappy story this far!! I think that's it for this story. I MIGHT continue. But with the horrible reviews I'm gonna get I bet I won't continue. 


End file.
